codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Liana vi Britannia
The main protagonist of The Power of the Queens . She is Lelouch and Kallen's daughter, having been conceived during Lelouch's last days as Zero, and being born prematurely a few months after his death. She is three-quarters Britannian and one-quarter Japanese. She goes by the alias "Liana Leicester" while at Ashford, and "Liana Lamperouge" (her paternal grandmother's maiden name) while at home. While no one is aware of her true identity, she is the 1st Princess of Britannia and the rightful heir to Lelouch's throne. Appearance Liana can be aptly described as being a female version of Lelouch, her father, baring a very close resemblance to him. She has long, dark hair, pale skin, and deep violet eyes. However, to conceal her identity, Liana wears blonde hair dye, and brown eye contacts. Personality Liana is generally a sarcastic, yet kind girl. Like her father, she has a calm attitude, but can be easily, and quickly annoyed with C.C.. She has a vested interest in Knightmare frames, which stems from her blood ties to Kallen and Marianne (her mother, and paternal grandmother respectively). Liana also sees herself as being bonded with the Guren, whose crash caused her premature birth, so much so that when witnessing it in any way, she sometimes goes into a trance. While she identifies as Britannian, she acknowledges and appreciates her Japanese heritage. Like her mother, Liana is somewhat rebellious and doesn't seem to take school that seriously, actually considering skipping it entirely. She can be somewhat impatient at times, seen when she puts down a pizza man and actually lies to him when he tries to ask her out. Liana has a cleaning OCD, stemmed from growing up with C.C., who could be very disorganized, and messy. She can also be somewhat paranoid at times and can go to great, sometimes unnecessary lengths to keep her identity a secret. Liana is fully aware of the people's viewpoints on her father and has to make efforts to conceal her identity, knowing the stigma she would have to bear if she didn't. Despite being Lelouch's only child, and thus, the rightful heir to the throne, she has no ambitions for it and seems pleased with what her current life is. Liana herself seems to hold her father in high regard and becomes hurt when people badmouth him in her presence. In the broader sense, Liana appears to resent the Black Knights for betraying her father, which would contribute to his death, and their vilification of him after. Relationships *'C.C.': C.C. essentially served as a foster mother for Liana in the girl's early years. Despite C.C.'s generally apathetic attitude, she cares deeply for Liana and took great efforts to keep her safe (even giving her Cheese-kun while Liana was still an infant). Liana for her own cares for C.C. and seeks to fulfill the contract that her father could not. *'Lelouch vi Britannia': Even though Liana never knew her father, who died months before she was even born, Liana holds great respect for him, and is proud of being his daughter. She gets easily offended whenever he is invoked as the "Demon Emperor", and always finds it uncomfortable whenever he's discussed. For his own, Lelouch seemed to be aware that he had an unborn child as, according to C.C., he asked her to "take care" of something for her after he was gone. *'Kallen Kozuki': Kallen does not know her daughter is even still alive, believing that she miscarried when the Guren crashed. To that end, while Liana may have seen her on TV, she's never met her mother in person. Despite that, Liana still feels a bond to Kallen and is more than willing to invoke her Japanese blood through her. History Liana was born five months after Lelouch's death, when Kallen crashed the Guren (while being 8 months pregnant), the doctors having to perform a caeserian as Kallen fell into a coma. According to C.C., when Liana opened her eyes, the doctors deduced her heritage and attempted to end her life there, but C.C. managed to save Liana, and hide her away. Liana grew up concious of her heritage, but as it would likely have made her a pariah, she had to hide her actual identiy from others. Her public identity became Liana Leciester or Lamperouge interchangebly (the former she uses while at Ashford, and the latter while at home). At some point she made a contract with C.C. and was granted a Geass. Abilities In many respects, Liana's abilities are a near perfect marriage of those of her parents. According to C.C., Liana's intelligence is on a genius level; causing her to actually skip a grade in school. Liana also describes herself as having a very good memory, going so far as to claim that she can subconsciously remember her time in her mother's womb. Geass Liana possesses Geass ability, the Power of Absolute Conviction. Simply put, it grants Liana to convince someone of any idea or concept. It is comparable to her father's Geass, the primary difference being that it can be used unlimited times on the same person; "unlimited" as Liana puts it. However, the fatal flaw is that it feeds off her life force, shortening her life expectancy slightly whenever she uses it. Category:Female Category:Geass-User Category:Imperial Family